mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HabHunt11
Hey, 'sup? |} Hi Hunter! Welcome 2 MySims Wiki! }} }} Word Bubbles Hey Hunter! Im mcwhale, Jeffery told me to say hi to you and so... hi! Welcome to wiki! Have fun! }} }} Fairmont bye!!}} well, i can edit it for you. what is it called? it would be better if you could send me a link.... but i dont know if you know how to do that. its okay if you dont. you can n just tell me where to find it. t }} and im really the one who should be sorry, im the one who made it so big. *slaps self* any way, so yeah. and if you dont have one yet, i can make it for you. just tell me the details like color, font, etc. }} Okay! Trunk Trader }} to write your message!!!! where it says write your message here, its where you put whatever you want to say. you dont need the parenthesis. if youre wondering where you get the line after habhunt11, its on your keyboard under delete and on top of enter. i hope this helps!!!ill put an example below.}} }} Profile and Userboxes! }} }} later, friend.*wink wink* }} }} Triangle and Friends Thanks For What You Did For Me! }} Merry Christmas, Buddy }} For the first part, where it says "Header Color", put the color you want the header to be. Where it says "Header", Put something like, Hunter's awesome friends! or My coolest buddies! Or something like that, but the Header will be your title. The "Header Font Color" is pretty self explanatory. For Table Width, I wouldn't put anything in there. Now, for the friends part, it's quite simple. "Username" ~ Put the person's '''exact' username. So instead of putting just Sugar, you would have to put sugardapuppy. (It's just an example, you dont'have to put me on your list. "Nickname" ~ This is where you put their nickname. So, this is where you would put Sugar. (Again, same thing) "Box Color" ~ This is where you put what color you want the box to be. "Image" ~ This is where you put the picture of your friend. You can either click the Add Photo button, or you can put the exact code for the picture's file. This part is pretty complicating (Since you have to find a picture, figure out what the code is, etc.) So if you want my help with the pictures, you can ask me. "Image Width" ~ This is where you put how big you want the picture to be, I would recommend putting something like 100px. But if you need to make it bigger/smaller, you can. (Again, if you need help with this, ask ahead.) "Friendship Level" ~ This is where you put either "Best Friend" "Friend' or "Acquaintance." "Comments" ~ Here you would say why they are your friend, or what you like about them, etc etc. "Font Color" ~ Pretty self explanatory, right? I put up six boxes for you, since I don't know how many frinds you were going to add. If you don't need 6, just delete them, but make sure you still have the }}at the end. If you need more, just copy and paste one of the sections, but change the numbers, if that makes sense.... Anyway, good luck! }} }}